


Austria x Hungary - What is this feeling?

by Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Just Felt Like Writing This, please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria finally learns the meaning of love and Hungary gets her dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria x Hungary - What is this feeling?

Beautiful music floated down the hallways of the large mansion. Piano keys clicked and formed such glorious sounds that would make a flower bloom and a baby laugh. I have been listening to these sounds for several centuries now and they have never ceased being unique and extraordinary. This is the talent of Austria.

I remember being told by him that feelings must be conveyed through a piece of music in order for it to never age because each piano virtuoso has a certain emotion pass through them when they hear or play the notes. Anger, joy, curiosity, all of these feelings and more combine with the music and change them into something more.

He says that all instruments require the same emotions in order to be played perfectly. Although, Austria had never talked about how the feeling of love can affect the sounds in music. Perhaps he never had any romantic feelings for another. I would like to know.

Today, as Austria played the piano, I noticed something different in the way he was playing. It was smooth and soft, like the moon, yet vibrant and colorful, like the sun. These variations were ones that I have never experienced before.

I put down my broom and told Italy to take a pasta break. He gladly did so and left me to Austria. As I made my way to his room, the playing had begun to pick up pace, like a rapid heartbeat. I knocked on the door leading to his music room, but the door was already open and there he was: playing the tune with such a serene face.

"What is it, Hungary? Did you need something?"

"No, Mr. Austria, but I have noticed your change in playing. May I ask if something good happened?"

"I have a new emotion to convey. This emotion can touch only thing in which the player has a strong feeling for."

"What does that mean, Mr. Austria?"

The piano playing stopped and Austria stood from the piano bench. He walked towards me and looked at my eyes. Austria smiled and cupped my face as he leaned in and left a kiss on my lips.

"This new feeling told me to do that, you know. I have no control on how to express it on the piano, but physically, I find it difficult to do so."

Austria blushed slightly and frowned before letting go of my cheeks and turning to the violin. I fell to the ground, my knees weak with happiness. My breathing pace sped up at the same rate as my heart. The violin was being played as I pushed myself off of the ground and headed towards him.

I tugged at his sleeve shyly, knowing that interrupting his music resulted in punishment, but the violin stopped. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down to kiss me. Austria's eyes widened with shock, but he eased into the action in less than seconds. He placed the violin on the stand and embraced my waist as we continued to kiss.

He licked my bottom lip in an asking way and I opened my mouth a crack. That was enough for Austria to stick his tongue in my mouth and taste the Dobos Cake I had eaten earlier with Italy. When we stopped to breathe, I fell against his chest and my knees wobbled again, threatening to drop me. Austria held me up and kissed my forehead.

"What is this feeling called, Hungary?"

"It is called love. This is the most beautiful of emotions."

"Hm, is that so. Then, I must love you for a long time, ja?"

I giggled and pecked his lips once more before saying, "Yes, I will exist for your love."

 

To be continued . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was drunk on cookies when I was writing this, so I apologize. I don't really know what I wanted to do with this (again, I was drunk on cookies), so it might look random. 
> 
> Ugh. I will never inhale cookies again! *sheer will and stomach duking it out*
> 
> Please comment if you want another chapter. I didn't plan on posting more to this story, but if you want more, I have another chapter waiting.
> 
> *holds out bucket of cookies
> 
> One for you and one for you. Another one for you because you commented and one more to thank you for reading. 
> 
> There's more where that came from, so please continue reading my writing and don't forget to tell me if there are ways to improve it! THANKS!


End file.
